


Paternidad

by VBokthersa



Category: The Authority
Genre: Español, Fanfiction, Gen, Other, Paternidad, Violepatty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBokthersa/pseuds/VBokthersa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser padre primerizo es sin duda una experiencia difícil, pero maravillosa a la vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternidad

**Paternidad**

By: Violepatty

Ser padre primerizo es un poco _bastante_ duro, sobre todo si tu trabajo de nueve a cinco es salvar al mundo, la galaxia e incluso el multiverso de cabrones con el poder para joderse realidades enteras en menos de diez minutos. Y aún con eso es una de las mejores experiencias de su vida.

Realmente, él no cambiaría toda esa pila de pañales sucios por nada del mundo y tampoco cambiaría a la pequeña lamparita viviente que llega a joderle la noche de sexo con su marido porque "tiene miedo de soñar con monstruos". Aunque reflexionando un poco, todo es su culpa ya que la pequeña Jenny Quantum se ha enfrentado a monstruos de verdad y aún no llega a los tres años.

Y hablando de los pequeños placeres de la vida con su hija, definitivamente verla jugar con el universo en miniatura que mueve a “El Transporte” es una de las cosas en las que pensaría si alguien le indujera a su lugar feliz.

Sin duda ser padre primerizo es una patada en el culo, pero él está acostumbrado a las patadas y la dicha que se apodera de su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre precedido de la palabra "papá" es algo que bien vale una paliza completa.


End file.
